


Von Flohbädern und Weihnachtsshorts

by Taetzchen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 14:16:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3137405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taetzchen/pseuds/Taetzchen





	Von Flohbädern und Weihnachtsshorts

»Jetzt halt doch mal still!«

»Ich will aber nicht, lass mich los!«

»Stell dich nicht so an und halt still!«

 

Frustriert zerrte Peter den ältesten der Marauder hinter sich her. Es war wirklich nicht fair von Prongs und Moony gewesen, dass er das hier ganz allein machen sollte und innerlich verfluchte er die beiden auch ein wenig, die vermutlich gerade zusammen unten in der großen Halle saßen und sich schon mal an dem weihnachtlichen Festmahl vergingen. Es war das erste Weihnachten, dass sie beschlossen allesamt in Hogwarts zu bleiben und vielleicht würde es auch das letzte bleiben, denn Remus Mutter hatte dieser Idee nur schwerlich zugestimmt und ihren Sohn angehalten quasi drei Briefe täglich zu schreiben, damit sie sich sicher sein konnte, dass es ihm auch gut ging. Peter bezweifelte, dass sich der Wolf das noch ein weiteres Mal antun wollte, wirkte er doch jetzt schon mehr als genervt und dementsprechend wohl ebenso angespannt, wie seine Mutter zuhause es wohl auch war. Peter seufzte. Nicht einmal seine Mutter war derart anstrengend und diese war schließlich auch so ein übervorsichtiges Persönchen. Ein bisschen hatte der Gryffindor ja auch ein schlechtes Gewissen, dass er sie zu Weihnachten alleine ließ. Es würde das erste Weihnachten sein, das sie alleine verbrachte, seit sein Vater gestorben war …

 

Doch darum ging es im Augenblick nicht. Er musste sich nicht um seine Mutter kümmern, oder um Remus dreitausend Briefe am Tag, hier ging es um Sirius. Einen nörgelnden Sirius wohl gemerkt, der keine Lust darauf hatte das zu tun, was sie nun tun sollten. Peter eigentlich auch nicht, aber er hatte beim Auslosen verloren und keine andere Wahl. Selbstverständlich konnte er dem Black jetzt auch einfach seinen Willen lassen und zusammen mit ihm auch in die Große Halle marschieren, aber nachher kamen Prongs und Moony ihnen noch auf die Schliche und nörgelten dann auch. Darauf hatte Peter weniger Lust. Außerdem war er vielleicht doch zu pflichtbewusst … oder es lag daran, dass es auch einfach ein bisschen Spaß machte Sirius zu ärgern.

 

Gnadenlos schob der kleinste der Marauder seinen Freund weiter, achtete nicht weiter darauf, wie er lamentierte und an der Grenze zum Betteln war, dass er doch bitte Erbarmen mit ihm haben möge, dass er ihm seinen Bonbon-Vorrat versprechen wolle, wenn er ihn doch einfach nur gehen ließe. Eigentlich wäre es für Sirius wohl ein leichtes sich loszumachen und zu flüchten, warum er stattdessen lieber jammerte … nun das war wohl einfach seine Art, die Peter inzwischen aber nur allzu gut kannte und auch zu ignorieren wusste.

 

»Ich will nicht baden.«, jammerte der Dunkelhaarige lautstark, als sie endlich vor dem Vertrauensschülerbad ankamen. Es war praktisch, dass sie jemanden in der Gruppe hatten, der das Passwort kannte. Baden war manchmal doch viel entspannender, als Duschen und in diesem Fall auch durchaus von Vorteil. Flohbäder gab es nun einmal noch nicht für Duschen. Ja, richtig, Flohbäder. Prongs hatte heute Morgen ernsthaft behauptet ein solches Vieh in Sirius Bett entdeckt zu haben und es hatte auf Peter nicht gewirkt, als habe er einen Scherz darüber gemacht. Eigentlich meinte auch Peter, dass er da so einen komischen, schwarzen Punkt auf Sirius Kopfkissen hatte herumhüpfen sehen. Das war für ihn Beweis genug gewesen. Und weil ein Floh ja nicht von ungefähr kam und dieser Floh nun in Sirius Bett gesichtet worden war … nun der Rest verstand sich von selbst, nicht wahr? Sie waren sich einige gewesen – gut, Prongs, Moony und er waren sich einig gewesen – dass der Älteste auf jeden Fall ein Flohbad nötig hatte, bevor sich dieses Ungeziefer noch weiter ausbreitete. Natürlich war Sirius alles andere als begeistert gewesen.

 

»Du badest. Ich will keine Flöhe haben.«, erwiderte Peter seufzend, nannte das Passwort und schob seinen Freund nun in das riesige Bad. Die Meerjungfrau im Fenster hob erstaunt ihren Blick, als die beiden Jungs das Bad betraten, wandte sich jedoch schnell wieder ab. Ihr waren die Marauder bekannt und von daher war ihr Interesse wohl nicht mehr so riesig, wie es am Anfang einmal gewesen war. Allerdings erwischte Peter sie öfter dabei, wie sie heimlich doch einmal spannte.

 

Den Blick von dem verzauberten Fensterbild nehmend wandte der Gryffindor sich wieder seinem Freund zu, der schmollend, ja geradezu bockig mit Flunsch und verschränkten Armen im Bad stand und keine Anstalten machte sich vielleicht schon einmal auszuziehen oder dergleichen. Wäre ja auch zu einfach gewesen.

 

»Jetzt komm schon, Pads.«, seufzte er beobachtete seinen Kumpel, der jedoch nur seine Unterlippe ein wenig weiter hervorschob. Man sollte meinen, dass Peter es hier gerade mit einem kleinen Kind zu tun hatte und nicht mit einem Teenager. Doch gerade erinnerte Sirius eindeutig mehr an einen Fünfjährigen, der seinen Spinat nicht essen wollte. Wobei Sirius gerne einen ähnlichen Flunsch zog, wenn er etwas nicht essen wollte. Gut, das war ein schlechter Vergleich, denn Sirius aß eigentlich alles. Vielleicht eher, wenn Moony ihn wieder dazu anhielt seine Hausaufgaben ordentlicher zu machen. Ja, das passte schon besser.

 

»Ich will nicht.«

»Du wiederholst dich.«

»Ist ja auch wahr, ich will halt nicht.«

 

Sirius zog die Augenbrauen ein wenig zusammen und wandte seinen Blick auf den Jüngeren. Er wollte jetzt viel lieber auch bei Prongs und Moony am Tisch sitzen und sich den Bauch vollschlagen, als sich hier mit einem Flohbad erniedrigen zu lassen. Zumal er gern gewusst hätte, woher die Jungs eigentlich so schnell eines hatten herzaubern können. Das hatte ihm ja auch niemand verraten. Als hätten sie bereits darauf gewartet, dass so etwas irgendwann mal vorkam. Oder sie spielten ihm hier einen verdammt doofen Streich. Beides fand er ziemlich beschissen. Er hatte keine Flöhe, dessen war er sich ziemlich sicher. Woher hätte er die auch haben sollen? Und überhaupt war es ziemlich unfair, dass er der Einzige sein sollte, der sich diesem doofen Bad hier ergeben sollte. Was war bitte mit den anderen dreien? Die konnten ja immerhin genauso gut die Flöhe in ihren Schlafsaal eingeschleppt haben. Nur weil eines von diesen Dingern angeblich in seinem Bett gewesen sein sollte sagte noch lange nicht aus, dass er diese auch hatte! Pah! Seiner Meinung nach war dieser ominöse, schwarze Punkt lediglich ein Mohnkorn gewesen oder so etwas in der Art. Ein Überbleibsel von ihrem letzten Mitternachtsgelage. Oder es war Dreck, war ihm auch egal, aber es war auf jeden Fall _kein_ Floh gewesen!

 

»Ich hab keine Flöhe und ein Bad nehme ich auch nicht.«, murrte Sirius also erneut und ignorierte Peter, der bereits das Flohbad einließ. Mit etwas Glück bemerkte dieser ja nicht, wenn der Ältere sich nun klammheimlich aus dem Staub machte? Kurz beobachtete er den Jüngeren, der ganz damit beschäftigt schien das Bad einzulassen. Sirius trat einen Schritt zur Seite. Keine Reaktion. Noch einen Schritt. Nichts. Sirius grinste, wandte sich um wollte bereits einen weiteren Schritt tätigen –

 

»Da geblieben, Pads!«

 

Wäre wohl auch zu schön gewesen. Die Unterlippe wieder schmollend vorgeschoben, sah Sirius wieder zu seinem ~~Freund~~. Dieser hatte eindeutig zu viel Zeit mit Moonbeam verbracht, dass er nun sogar schon Augen im Hinterkopf hatte. Sirius seufzte und wusste nicht warum er nicht einfach davon lief, sondern sich stattdessen im Schneidersitz auf den Boden setzte und Peter einfach nur bitterböse anstierte. Dieser kam nun auch auf ihn zu, was nur heißen konnte, dass das Bad fertig war. So ein mistiger Mist!

 

»Runter mit den Klamotten, rein ins Bad und dann hast du es schon hinter dir!«

 

Peter war wirklich unerbittlich. Was war nur heute mit dem lieben, knuffigen Peter passiert? Gut, so lieb und knuffig war er wohl auch nicht, aber heute war Weihnachten, da hätte sein Freund doch einfach mal so sein können, oder? Aber Pustekuchen! Stattdessen wollte der Jüngere ihm nun an die Wäsche. Sozusagen. Zumindest wollte er, dass Sirius sich nun auszog. Und so wurde aus dem Flunsch nun ein Grinsen.

 

»Willst du mich so dringend nackt sehen, Wormy?« Anzüglich wackelte der Black nun mit seinen Augenbrauen.

»Bääääh! Sirius!«

 

Peter schüttelte es offensichtlich und Sirius Laune hob sich damit wieder ein Stückchen und er lachte schallend. Der Gesichtsausdruck des Jüngeren war einfach zu herrlich. James hätte sicherlich einfach geflirtet was das Zeug hielt, doch Peter war da doch ein wenig anders. Es machte einfach Spaß ihn ein wenig zu ärgern, wenngleich Sirius wohl damit rechnen musste, dass er dafür auch eine Retourkutsche zu erwarten hatte. Peter mochte zwar nicht immer danach wirken, doch er war nicht umsonst ein Marauder und hatte es ebenso faustdick hinter den Ohren wie die anderen ihres kleinen Grüppchens. Ihm nahm das nur nicht unbedingt jeder ab, was wohl sein Vorteil war, denn so konnte er die Schuld ganz einfach auf James oder ihn abwälzen. Wahlweise auch auf Remus, aber dem nahm das auch keiner so recht ab.

 

»Willst du einen Striptease?«

 

Wieder verzog sich das Gesicht von Peter auf amüsante Art und Weise und womöglich lag es daran und daran, dass Weihnachten war, doch Sirius fühlte sich nun schon wesentlich milder gestimmt, sodass er sich aus seinem Hemd zu schälen begann. Dann würde er dieses doofe Flohbad eben nehmen und danach würde er seine Freunde den ganzen Tag damit nerven! Das hatten sie nun davon! Dem Hemd folgten die Schuhe, die Hose, die Socken.

 

»Sirius?«

»Hmn?«

»Was ist das?«

 

Sirius blickte an sich herunter. Das war eindeutig sein Körper, doch als er Peters Blick folgte, wusste er, warum dieser etwas verhalten schaute. Das Grinsen des Blacks wurde noch ein wenig breiter.

 

»Das, mein lieber Wormy, ist Weihnachtsfeeling!«, erklärte er, ehe er sich seine mit Zuckerstangen und Weihnachtsmännern bedruckte Shorts herunterriss, seinen Arm um den Hals des Jüngeren schlang und diesen samt Kleidung mit sich zog, als er nun in das warme Nass sprang.

 


End file.
